Warrior Lemons
by LunaLobos
Summary: Warrior cat lemons. Rated M- for sex and dirty language. I ONLY accept OC's


**Requests. OC only.**

**Cat 1:**

**Cat 2:**

**Other cats involved:**

**Love, lust, rape:**

**What would happen?: (these go first...)**

Fallenoil crouched behind a bush, watching the pretty gray she-cat sit next to the river in a hunter's crouch, her tail arched over her back. He took in a deep sniff, smelling the scent of heat radiate of Fallingrain. _Fallingrain's in heat without a mate? Maybe I could help with that... _He smirked, as he slowly walking behind the she-cat, noticing the scent got stronger as he neared her red-hot core. He then reched behind her, her core in his face and he licked it as she jumped, "What?!" She mewed in surprise, turning around and saw Fallenoil behind her, his water dark eyes starred at her, "WHat are you doing?" He mewed, "You're in heat. I thought I could help..." She stared at him, "No! I'm fine.." She muttered before the black cat leaped onto her, "It's fine. I'll go easy. But, if you struggle I'll make it painful!" He growled before he licked her muzzle, going to her neck.

He licked her neck a few times before heading down to her chest. She squirmed, trying to get away, "Ah ah ah Falling. Remember what I told you." He muttured as he continued to her belly, licking each of her nipples, making Falling squirm in silent pleassure. As he continued down, nearing her core. He sniffed it, taking in the scent before rasping his tounge over it, making the gray she-cat moan before quicky shutting her maw, "ou like that then?" He purred, rasping his tounge over it again a few more times, each time she moaned.

He the made circled around it with his tounge and rasping over it. She squirmed and moaned as he purred. He stopped licking and put his white muzzle on it, putting his tounge inside of her core. The hot heat off of it warmed his muzzle, making him purr and sending a vibration through the she-cat. He explored her core, sticking a bit of his muzzle in, expanding her core outward a bit. He licked the inside, making the she-cat moan loudly and squirm as he continued to lick, "Uuuhhh" SHe said as juices splattered on Fallen's muzzle. He took his muzzle out, licking it off before he stood over to of her, his member fully erect by now. He got down slowly, putting the tip at the opening and only the tip in, making her squirm intil he took it out, "I did my part and gave you pleasure... Now it is my turn."

He walked until his member was above her face, "Suck." He meowed as she licked the tip, making the black cat moan, "Suck it!" He growled and as her mouth was open, he lowered himself down quickly and shoved it in. She circled it now, enjoying some of this herself now, happy to hear a moan fro mthe black cat. She sucked on it, circling and licking it still and moans came from the black cat until she heard, "Uuunnggg!" From him and cum shot into her mouth but, she swallowed it and continued to suck on it. She got frusterating and pushed it farther in, making the she-cat deep throught it, making her gag but soon start sucking and licking again, making moans emerge from him.

She opened her mouth as Fallenoil got up and told her to get into a hunters crouch. She did as she was told and lifted her tail up. He licked her core a few times, wanting to hear the moans from the wonderful she-cat. And, he did as she moaned loudly, raising her rump asking for more. He mounted the she-cat, placing the tip at the intrance, teasing her. She whimpered as he just let it sit there, teasing her. He then rubbed his member over the opening of her core, making it wet and some juices to come out. He then placed it at the opening again, pushing only the tip in as she whimpered, not liking the teasing.

He slipped a bit more in, making her squirm and moan loadly, "P-put it in... S-s-stop t-teasing!" She begged and he ignored the pleads, slipping it in slowly until he heard a gasp in which he stopped, nowing he had touched her virgin barrier, "That's why you're so tight!" He purred, slowly pushing in a bit more, getting a scream and a gasp but, still hadn't broke it. He went slowler, "You are so tight arn't you little slut?" He moaned, pushing in until she squeeled and blood tricked out of her core, knowing he had broken the barrier now, "Now, the fun begins... Talk dirty to me you little slut!" He ordered as she yowled, "Fuck my vagina so hard! I want your kits Fallenoil! I want you inside of me and to cum all inside of me! It feels so good!" He smiled and pushed in hard, missing the g-spot of purpose and she moaned, but let out a disapointed whimper. He didn't thrust after this, he waited a few moments until pulling out and rushing in hard, hitting her g-spot, geating a very loud moan and a yowl of pleasure, "FUCK ME HARD FALLENOIL!" She yowled as he started thrusting in and out, makign her moan one after another, "You're so tight! It makes my member feel so good!" He moaned after he grunted.

He was still fucking but, he was panting hard and Fallingrain was still moaning one after another even though his barbs raked her walls. He let out a load yowled before letting out a large amount of cum into her vagina, making her moan very loudly and he continued to fuck her even though it was time to quit. Not longer after fucking her a bit more, he quit and pulled out his member and getting off the she-cat. She got down and rolled over, her tight core was exposed now as he stood over her, slowly getting down and rubbed his member on it, making her moan and squirm and him moan and pre-cum. He then put the tip on the entrance, putting it in slowly like he did before.

His tip was the only thing now and her juices had already come. He then layed down fully ontop of her, his full member was inside and in her G-spot making her let out a long, loud moan. he didn't stared thrust either. He licked her neck and to her chest, not able to reach her stomach from his position. He squirmed a bit, making her moan since his member was in her G-spot, "So tight.." He moaned before he got up a bit, making her yowl because of his barbs. He then slammed into her core, making her let out a very loud moan, not getting off of her. He flipped them over so that she was ontop.

She got up, trying to ignore the pain before lowering back down, making her moan and Fallenoil. As she layed down on him, she licked his chest and he licked her face. He bucked up, surprising the she-cat but, ended up making her moan. She got off of him before rolling onto her back.

He smiled, putting his member above her face and his muzzle at her core. She licked his member slowly, making him moan. He put his muzzle onto her core, wet with cum and juices. He slowly licked her core over and over, making her moan which made his member vibrate which made him moan. He stuck his muzzle in, licking the inside until she squirted into his face and he cummed into her mouth. He got off, cleaning his member as she cleaned her core, "I think we should do this again sometime, Fallenoil." She purred, her face blushing red.

**So freaking long... I got too into this story... o_O**


End file.
